


Muffins and love

by Dims



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Shyness, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Na Jaemin, Tsundere Huang Ren Jun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dims/pseuds/Dims
Summary: Renjun is a cold person that doesn't like showing any signs of love and affection, that is until Jaemin comes in the scene and makes him second guess things. What will happen once the other softens up?





	Muffins and love

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is a very short one I found like in the darkest places in my computer so um, have fun with softness?

“Lalala…” Renjun hummed to a song as he was in the kitchen, mixing some ingredients in a big blue plastic bowl. It was a rainy day which he liked because of the soothing atmosphere he felt and when you mix two of the things he likes, he gets in a great mood that day. He'd always daydream about sharing a special moment with his lover by baking something sweet... maybe they could listen to some music or just lean onto each other and enjoy their companies while working in the kitchen. Unfortunately, the only person that was in the dorm at the moment was Jaemin. He didn’t like him that much. Even though they’re in the same group and were trainees together for such a long time, he just didn’t like him. The aura the younger had just didn’t intrigue Renjun that much because every time the petite boy was around him, he felt something strange. It was a feeling boiling up in his stomach that just made him so anxious and he hated it. He hated it from the bottom of his heart and wished he’d never have to feel the same feeling in the near future. He couldn't describe with words and it bothered him especially since the younger didn't know what it actually was.

Silent footstep that the baker didn’t hear came closer, stopping behind his back as he started mixing the ingredients, trying to make a tasty white topping for the cake he was about to make. Suddenly, Renjun felt something on his waist, holding him tightly. He felt a warmth on his back that expanded through his whole body.  
It was so random yet... he didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to stay like this forever... That is until he heard the voice behind the tight yet soothing grip he felt on his hips. “Baking a cake and not inviting me? What a shame..." Jaemin said as he put his head on the boy’s shoulder. Renjun felt the feeling again... It wasn’t disgust nor wonder, but what was it? The elder just sighed softly and tried to ignore the brown-haired boy that was hugging him close. “Can you not ignore me for once and actually talk to me?! We've been in a group for more than a year now and you still haven't changed...” The taller said with an obviously annoyed tone. He tried pulling the elder’s yellow hoodie tightly as he wanted the his attention. “What... what is it?! Can’t you see I’m cooking?! Pull me one more time and I might as well spill all of this on you!” The elder responded in an angry voice that made the younger flinch a little, pulling back away from the hug. The other sighed softly and left the kitchen without a word, going to the living room. 

He jumped on the couch which he loved because it was extremely comfortable. Although, the comfort mixed with the sound of raindrops made the younger sleepy. He usually takes afternoon naps, and that day was no exception, especially since it was a slow, boring day overall. He felt so warm and cuddled up against the soft grey hoodie he had on that it made him close his eyes, falling asleep soon after flopping on the soft surface. 

After Jaemin left Renjun’s sight, the baker sighed in frustration. He was pressing and swirling onto the ingredients angrily with a big wooden spoon as he tried to figure out what he actually feels towards the other. He mixed roughly, getting angrier as he was thinking about it until all the liquid spilt on the table, dripping everywhere. It was a wake-up call, as if he snapped at the moment, breathing in and out deeply trying to calm down. He didn't pay attention to the strange affection that went through his body, still circling inside of him. As his breathing got back to stable, the boy stood for a moment and started to think what's actually going on in his head. What feeling does he trully have for the younger? How can he pull out of Renjun so much over such a small thing that is a hug? How and... why would he do that? The elder was nothing but rude to him, and yet, Jaemin still tried every day to make some sort of a connection and to stop with this madness. As these thoughts went through his head, he cleaned up all the mess he made and began again from the very start, checking the amount of ingredients he had left.

Some time passed as he finally finished everything, putting the very last drop of the tasty topping on the muffin he made for everyone in the dorm. Since no one but Jaemin was there, he decided to go to him first. After all, he was being very rude to him so he decided that this small gesture would be a nice way to apologize for his actions. He grabbed one of the muffins and put some colourful sprinkles on it, making it even prettier than before. He actually smiled proudly, thinking that that was the best he had baked yet. And so the search started. He first went to the bedroom, looking if the younger was sleeping there but no signs of the boy at all. He then continued to the living room and finally found the boy laying on the couch all cuddled up. Renjun couldn’t help himself but aw at the moment as he saw Jaemin’s puffy cheeks squished on the couch’s pillow. He just sighed and put the muffin on the small table that was in the centre of the living room and sat on the couch next to the sleepy boy. He tried to not wake him up and to not pay too much attention at the cuteness. Although, he unexpectedly got pulled onto the couch. The feeling is back again. He felt the strong grip but this time not on his hips. The flirt hugged the other on his chest, hands covering the boy’s heart. “Why is your heart beating so strong?” Jaemin asked with the deep, sleepy voice as he nuzzled onto Renjun’s back, hugging him tightly, not having any plans on letting him go. The other straight-up blushed at the question, not knowing how to answer as he was still shocked by the sudden move the other pulled on him. “I... I... I don’t know Jaemin. I wish I did.” The blushy boy finally gathered the courage he had left in him and said what's on his mind. “I honestly wish I do know what's going through my head right now. All these thoughts and actions are confusing me so much and I just want to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. I have this strange feeling in my stomach that just keeps messing me over, it bothers me. I want it to stop... I just want it to be over already...” The boy slowly got up from the hug and so did Jaemin. “It’s not disgust nor admire and fright...” The boy stopped for a moment, catching his breath as the younger looked at him with widened eyes. He didn't see the more vulnerable side the flower boy showcased at the moment. He liked it though. It felt very different and yet... genuine, really out of the elder's comfort zone.

Renjun opened his mouth again. “... but I think I know what it is.” Jaemin focused on the elder and elder only. “What is it then? Talk to me Renjun.” The younger asked in concern as he was genuinely scared about Renjun. As soon as the brown-haired boy asked, the baker brought his face to Jaemin’s, looking straight into his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it wisely when you went out of the kitchen. I got so much distracted by your actions that I spilt everything and I spilt everything on the table. It’s hate Jaemin, it’s hate what I feel towards you. The way I get flustered every time you’re near me bothers me and I hate it.” He said as the older put his hand on the other's cheek, pulling his face closer until their lips finally met, pressing on each other softly. It was a tasty yet confusing kiss. Because, first of all, the younger didn't expect this, he didn't expect it at all, and second of all, the older didn't think he'd do something either. But then, it continued into being a more loving kiss, the one both of them were searching for. Backing off, Renjun parted his lips to let more words come out, having one more thing left to say. “I hate you so much that it must be true love.” The other explained, leaving the flirt in shock. A bright peach-like pink blush appeared on the younger's face as his lips formed into a happy smile. He cupped the elder's face with his bare hands as their lips pressed onto each other again, giving it a soft smooch this time. “Finally...” He said, pulling the flower boy down. The baker felt shock building up inside of him as he didn't expect such a response. “I like you too Renjun... I just didn’t have the courage to say so.” He said with a soft smile as Renjun got soft over Jaemin, hugging him back for the first time ever. “L... Let’s stay like this for a while Jae...” The older said as the weird sensation in his stomach disappeared, turning into a satisfying feeling. And so, while they were nuzzling onto each other, the sound of raindrops filled up the pleasing aura making him realize that he finally got what he waited for so long... muffins and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more soon~


End file.
